The Great Snow Storm of Springfield
by Awb
Summary: Lights out! Springfield is in the dark as the greatest snow storm of their town hits, and hard!
1. Default Chapter

The Great Snow Storm of Springfield  
  
By Awb  
  
None of these characters belong to me, nor did I create them. (I just borrow them) Enjoy!  
  
The snow was falling down in Springfield harder than ever before. The Simpson family was tuned into the news and learning about the severity of the storm taking place.  
"Man, I wish this guy would stop yaking about this car crash and just get straight on with the weather!" Homer crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"Dad, its important to learn about things that didn't take place here." Lisa said, hoping he would get something out of it.  
"Oh, and when is it going to be of any use?" Homer asked smugly.  
"Well." Lisa stopped to think.  
"Ha ha! The smart one couldn't think of an answer to my stupid question!" Homer giggled, but stopped as he saw the weather report begin.  
"Now for Springfield, watch out!" The weatherman began.  
"What? Where!!" Homer yelled at the T.V.  
"Quiet dad! He didn't even say anything!" Bart said annoyed.  
"There is a huge snow storm headed your way!" The weatherman continued.  
"Wow, is he good, or what?" Homer whispered to Bart.  
"Now three things to remember about a snow storm. One, you need to have food and water available, incase you cannot make it to a store. Two, you need to have batteries, radios, flashlights, medical supplies ready and at hand, incase, again, you can't leave your house. Third, you need to make sure you have a love one close by." The weatherman explained. Homer grabbed the dog. "Now this storm is going to be bad. You will definitely need to stay indoors, for it is going to be a whiteout!" The weatherman was cut off and the lights turned off.  
"What the-" Bart began.  
"Watch that language boy!" Homer scolded as he ran into the lamp, looking for a flashlight. "God-"  
"Homer, where are you?" Marge called out into the darkness.  
"I'm right here!" Homer replied back.  
"Ok. What we need to do-" Lisa started.  
"No, what we need to do is to find some beer." Homer interrupted.  
"Homer! Ok Lisa, finish." Marge scolded.  
"Ok, what we need to do, is to find some flashlights, batteries, medical equipment-" Once again, Lisa was cut off.  
"And beer! Don't forget the beer!" Homer called from somewhere in the darkness. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Great Snow Storm of Springfield  
Chapter Two  
  
By Awb  
  
Hours passed, and by then, the Simpson family had found the flashlights, batteries, medical supplies, and food.  
"OH MARGE!!! WHERE IS MY BABY?!" Homer called out, holding a flashlight.  
"She's right here Homey. I'm holding her!" Marge comforted.  
"I'm coming!!" Homer said as he ran into the kitchen and found Marge holding Maggie.  
"Where's my baby?!" Homer looked around widely.  
"I told you, she's right here." Marge held up Maggie.  
"No! That's Maggie! Where's my beer?!" Homer ran around, opening cupboards like he had been doing hours ago.  
"Now is not the time to go looking for beer." Marge scolded.  
Homer paused, and then had a flashback. He found himself singing a song and throwing bottles of beer against the wall.  
"One last bottle of beer on the wall.. one last bottle of beeeeeer.if it should fall, then there'd be no more bottles of beer on the wall!" Homer sang to himself while remembering what he did with his last beer.  
"Homer, you'll just have to do without." Marge concluded.  
"No! I'm going to Moe's!" Homer put on his jacket and opened the door. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Great Snow Storm of Springfield Chapter Three  
  
By Awb  
  
"Homer! Don't you walk out that door!" Marge yelled from behind him.  
"I'm going to die if I don't get any beer!" Homer yelled back in a whiney tone.  
"Oh puh-lease! Moe's isn't even open! All the stores have been closed!" Marge argued.  
"Why are they closed?!" Homer cried.  
"The snow storm!" Marge replied in an exasperated tone.  
"Oh yea." Homer stroked his chin.  
"Just don't go out, it's very dangerous." Marge asked.  
"But I need my beer!" Homer stated, walking out the door.  
"That man will never know of how dangerous his stupidity can really be." Marge shook her head.  
"Don't worry mom. He'll never make it past the driveway." Bart said, and as if on cue, Homer came barreling through the front door shivering.  
"So ca..caa..ca..old." Homer stuttered.  
"We know that." Marge said, throwing a blanket around Homer.  
"No.noobody's ou..out.the.there." Homer stuttered again.  
"Homer, this was all said on the news. I don't know why you are so surprised." Marge was getting annoyed.  
"All I wanted was beer!" Homer sobbed.  
"Kids, lets go into the living room and watch some of the news. Your father needs some space to deal with.himself." Marge ushered the kids out of the kitchen.  
"The storm is only getting worse folks! We advise you to take shelter in your basement or another low part of your house, because there is a snow cyclone heading your way." The news reporter warned.  
"A snow cyclone?" The Simpson family asked, as Homer poked his head into the living room.  
"Now a snow cyclone," the news reporter began again, "is very dangerous, for many reasons. One is that it has power to tear down a house and kill you all. Another reason is that it leaves no one behind. Ok, back to you Bob for today's top story." The reporter smiled and the T.V. was then turned off.  
"You heard the news kids, grab what you want to save, and lets head down to the basement." Marge said. The kids then ran upstairs to collect cherished belongings.  
"Marge! I'm so scared!" Homer said, holding out his arms for a hug. Marge hugged him and then looked out the window. The snow was flying all around, as for a few other things.  
"Oh my gosh! Its Moe!" Marge gasped and pointed in the air.  
"That man is so lazy! Look! He doesn't even have any beer to bring me!" Homer left the window, as Moe flew away.  
"What a shame.he was such a nice man." Marge shook her head.  
The kids came down the stairs, each holding their belongings.  
"Ok. Kids, put that stuff in the basement, while we all then look for medical supplies, food, the pets, and so on." Marge instructed.  
Just then, the house shook with tremendous force. Homer ran to the window and saw the cyclone right down the street.  
"This is it Marge!" Homer yelled as he grabbed her and ran down to the basement. 


End file.
